


100 Word Drabbles

by Sootstep



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: 100 words each, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootstep/pseuds/Sootstep
Summary: A 100 word drabble for every ship listed. If there is a ship you want to see that is not listed, let me know in a review, and I will add it to the list.Completed: Crowley/Halt, Gilan/Will, Halt/Will





	1. Crowley/Halt - Slow Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven’t written in a bit, and I’m out of practice. This is a way for me to practice small amounts every once in a while. Feel free to let me know what you think or give me requests. Hope you enjoy!

Halt woke up to the cocky face of a certain commandant. His immediate reaction was to groan loudly and roll over. He positioned himself on the bed as far away from that god-awful grin as he could.

  
Crowley, of course, would have none of this. He pulled him as close as he could and tucked his head into the other ranger’s neck, his head placed on Halt’s shoulder.

  
Halt made a show of trying to wiggle away from the redhead before giving up. It was only a few hours later that they both slowly, reluctantly rose for coffee and breakfast.


	2. Gilan/Will - Uncomfortable Silence

Will didn’t have to glance up to know that Gilan was looking at him. He shifted position in his chair. He wasn’t going to feel guilty about this. He wasn’t.

“I have to go, Gil. Horace needs me.”

“Why can’t I go with you?”

Will sighed, “‘One riot, one ranger,’ remember?”

“That’s not a good answer.”

“It’s the only one I have.”

Gilan glanced back down at the book that he had been pretending to read. They sat in uncomfortable silence until it was light enough outside for Will to leave. He was almost sad when Gilan didn’t stop him.


	3. Halt/Will - Tower

“I doubt that’s going to help,” Halt was watching Will attempt to turn flimsy sticks that Horace had gave him into a tower. Will couldn’t back down from the challenge that the warrior apprentice had supplied him with, so here he was, trying to make pieces of wood into a structure.

“I  _ will  _ figure this out.”

“I’m sure. Have you finished the geography assignment I gave you?”

“Umm...”

Halt walked over to him and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I didn’t think so. How about you take a break?”

Will smiled up at him, “That sounds good. Thanks.”


End file.
